


Everywhere I Am (There You'll Be)

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Hale Pack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Hurt Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Cora Hale - Freeform, Mention of Talia Hale - Freeform, mention of Hale Pack, mention of Laura Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Derek visits his family's grave site.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song There You'll Be- Faith Hill
> 
> Idea was inspired by a beautiful video: I'll Remember- Time to Let Go. 
> 
> A fan-made Olicity Trailer.  
> (Check it out)

_In My Dreams I’ll Always See You Soar Above The Sky_

_In My Heart There’ll Always Be A Place For You_

_For All My Life._

_I’ll Keep A Part Of You With Me_

_And Everywhere I Am._

_There You’ll Be…_

 

The day is silent.

Everyone has left him alone and for that he is grateful. He doesn’t have the strength to fake a smile or force out a laugh today, not in pretense and definitely not to appear strong. Why should he?

Today of all days.

Today he has the right to be sad, to let the pain and the longing overtake every cell in his body. Though the ache isn’t has painful as it once was, it is still there. Like a painful throb of an already healed wound.

Physically, he may be okay. Mentally, he may be coping but emotionally…

The Pack understands that and Thank God that they do. He doesn’t know how they knew about today, he suspects Stiles told them but somehow they knew to leave him alone. It should hurt, having access to comfort and having no one grant it but it doesn’t.

Being alone, being isolated… That helps.

Because even if he is alone… even if he is isolated, somehow he feels at peace. Because the people he loves aren’t with him physically, he can’t feel them or see them, so being alone, being unable to see and feel anyone, helps.

Derek swallows the lump in his throat as he looks at the cleared grounds before him.

They don’t have graves, because there aren’t bodies to bury and what grave there is, has blended in with the surrounding Earth. He knows where Laura’s body lies but he can’t see it.

It is covered in leaves, in a small patches of grass and dried soil.

The land on which they all ran on now holds the memories of their footsteps. The roars that use to echo through of the woods are now embedded into the Earth, the scratches of their claws are forever engraved into the trunks of the trees.

It is dark out, the cold night air chills his lungs with each breath.

He knows it late, so he knows that sooner or later… He won’t be alone anymore.

The moon peaks out from behind the trees, the light streaming through any open spaces between leaves, branches and twigs. The light calms him down, even if it brings tears to his eyes.

The soft thudding makes his gut turn. The footsteps gets closer, he hears the leaves on the floor rustle, _feels_ rather than _hears_ , the rhythmic beating of his heart, getting louder and louder the closer he gets.

Derek turns and looks over and around the tree trunk he had been leaning against, seeing his pale, porcelain skin glow in the night.

He’s beautiful, looks almost angelic in the night, his pink lips and flushed cheeks is the only color that stands out, aside from his red hoodie. His dark hair is hidden, almost blending in with the raven background.

Stiles locks eyes with him and he silently makes his way over. Derek shifts a little to the side to give him space as Stiles leans next to him against the tree.

Cold hands finds his and long fingers lace through his.

They are the same height so Derek just leans his head to the side and Stiles meets him half way, pressing the side of their heads together, the only form of comfort Stiles knows Derek will allow.

They stand in silence, saying nothing. Stiles’ thumb strokes smoothly over the length of his index finger. His warm breath comes out in misty puffs.

“They would have liked you.” Derek says in the night.

Stiles says nothing.

Derek clears his throat. “Mom would have told me that you are good and I shouldn’t let you go, my dad would disagree and said that I should let you but only because someone that deserves me would choose to stay. They were always like that, contradicting ideas that taught different lessons. Laura… Laura would have teased me, poke fun at me to try and make me blush and then she should coo and probably takes pics to send to you to prove to that I’m whipped.”

Stiles chuckles softly next to him.

“You already know how Cora would react.”

“Glare at me and threaten to gut me and then gift wrap me with my intestines to send to you,” Stiles quotes with a serious tone.

Suddenly feeling cold, Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand and moves, shifting slightly in front of Stiles. Getting the message, he slips in behind Derek, and Derek leans back into his chest.

They may be the same height but Derek is leaning more than pressing against Stiles, making him half an inch shorter than Stiles. A strong arm wraps around his pecs, from one shoulder to the other, a firm anchor to the real world and not the world he wishes he had again.

“It’s never gonna get easier.” Derek states aloud.

Stiles, as much as he talks, has always been a good listener. Derek learned that shortly after they crossed the line between ‘Friends’ over to ‘Something More’. It took Derek a long time to open up to Stiles, as it took Stiles a long time to open up to him.

But when that time came, they turned to each other for comfort. Not verbal comfort but the comfort that there is someone out there that understands, someone they can turn to without it seeming weak.

“It’s not supposed to.” Stiles says softly into his ear.

And it isn’t. Losing loved ones isn’t meant to be easy, because love isn’t an easy thing. It’s something that should be cherished and missed once it’s gone. Derek loves his family now even though they are no longer with him physically and he misses the presence their love for him brought…

It’s the hole in his life they left that causes the pain not the fact they are gone because they aren’t truly gone. They are there, in the earth, in the trees, in the night, in his baby sister… in him.

“I miss them.” Derek says softly, his voice getting lost in the cool breeze.

Stiles tightens his arm around him and presses a soft kiss on neck.

“They deserve to be missed.” Derek adds.

They remain silent for a long time. Stiles says nothing, just holds Derek like he always does on this day… on any day that Derek needs it.

Clearing his throat, Derek pushes of Stiles and turns around. Stiles pushes away from the tree and walks alongside him, lacing his fingers through Derek’s.

“The Pack is waiting for you. They have movies and a bunch of crap that would kill a normal person.”

Derek’s lips twitches.

He doesn’t glance behind him, doesn’t look back to the grave site. He never does. Because walking away and looking back would seem like he is saying goodbye, like he is leaving them there and he isn’t.

He carries them with him every single day.

 

…

 

_It’s hard when you miss people…_

_But you know if you miss someone_

_It means you’re lucky_

_It means you had someone special in your life…_

_Someone worth missing…_

 

_\- One Tree Hill_


End file.
